This invention relates to the sport of fishing and especially game fishing with rod and reel, which requires a butt support for the fishing rod. State of the art fishing rod butt supports are characterized by adjustable belts that encircle the waist and hips of the fisherman. Also, adjustable shoulder straps are used. Typical fishing rod belts employ a gymbal-socket for securing the butt end of the fishing rod, the mounting of the gymbal-socket being in the form of a vertically widened substantially rigid base member extending transversely to the outside of the right and left hips of the fisherman. Said base member is permanentaly conformed to the general frontal curvature of the fisherman's body, but never exactly so (compound curvatures being neglected). Therefore, it is a general object of this invention to provide a Fishing Rod Butt Support that is not required to conform to the compound curvatures of the fisherman's body.
Fishing rod supports are applied to, or immediately below, the waistline of the wearer, and heretofore strapped into a contiguous position overlying the lower belly portion of said wearer. The aforesaid belting, or equivalent embracement, secures the aforesaid base member in position as by means of adjustable belt buckles, it being an object of this invention to eliminate belts and buckles, and to reduce the base member to a minimum planar size. Further, it is an object to avoid formation of the base member to the body contours of the wearer, both the vertical and transverse extent of the base member being minimized.
Heretofore fishing rod supports have been strapped onto the fisherman's body, in such a manner as to establish a solid and/or firm base for the gymbal-socket. That is, belts have strapped the base support to the body of the fisherman, rather however it is an object of this invention to secure the fishing rod support to the clothing of the fisherman wearing conventional pants, slacks or shorts and the like having a waistband leaving the upper torso bare, except as may be clothed with a shirt or blouse and the like. It is the waistband of the clothing covering the lower torso that is ever present, it being an object to advantageously employ the existant waist or waist band and/or belt of the lower torso clothing for support of the fishing rod support as herein disclosed.
In the event that a fisherman's lower torso clothing is too breif or flimsy for adequate support of this fishing rod support, then any ordinary belt associated with pants, slacks or shorts can be worn by the fisherman and to which the fishing rod support of the present invention is applied.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fishing rod support that is supported from the waist band or the like of clothing. In practice, the fishing rod suport is comprised of complementary front and back planar members joined or hinged at top edges thereof, and with a fishing rod socket fixed to the front member. In its preferred form the front member is substantially rigid so as to form a pad-like base onto which the fishing rod socket is integrally attached. And, the back member can be flexible, or it too is substantially rigid in its planar form. It is to be understood however that the degree of rigidity of either or both front and back members can be varied as circumstances require.
The foregoing and various other objects and features of this invention will be apparent and fully understood from the following detailed description of the typical preferred forms and applications thereof, throughout which description reference is made to the accompanying drawings.